This project will develop and test a Foot Force Sensor with Telemetry (FFST) system to acquire, process and transmit foot-floor force information during human standing, locomotion, stair climbing and stair descent. This portable system is intended for ambulatory use. It will measure foot contact occurrence, the approximate weight on each foot, and the Center of Pressure of each foot (as a function of time). The major intended application is for motor neuroprostheses for restoration of lower extremity function in paralyzed individuals. It will be useful for use as a biofeedback device for rehabilitation of stroke patients, for providing an individual having insensate feet with substitute sensory information regarding foot-floor interactions, to provide data for partial gait analysis and diagnosis, and in sports analysis.